The Dentist
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: My first HumorHorror please read, summery inside
1. It's just a movie! Or is it?

**The Dentist**

A/N: Hey everyone I got a new fic here for you, you see I just had an unpleasant visit to the Dentist and I thought I would do a fanfic bout the Horror of it all, and I have decided to pick on the Bladebreakers because I'm mean… so read it!

Summery: Set in Vforce, the gang watch a horror movie about a 'MAD DENTIST' and then are attacked by… I'm not telling hee hee! What fate will befall the Bladebreakers? You'll have to read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! There are you happy now?

Warning: my first try at Humour/Horror, will get very graphic in later chapters… please don't sue me!

**Chapter 1  
It's just a movie! Or is it?**

It was Saturday evening at the dojo, the whole team were there to watch the Saturday night movie… it took two weeks of begging from Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei until Kai and Hiromi let them have Saturdays off from training.

"Yah our first Saturday off grandpa's on holiday we don't have to train so… now what do we do?" Tyson sounded like a moron, Kai and Hiromi rolled their eyes.

"How about a movie?" Kenny suggested

"Sounds good!" Rei said.

"Okay what should we watch?" Max asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I've got one 'Attack of the MAD Dentist!' how does that sound?" Tyson blurted out.

"Eww no! That movie is horrible, its rated R!" Hiromi yelled.

"Aww what's the matter? Is the little girl scared?" Tyson said mockingly.

"No of course not!" Hiromi said boldly.

"Ok then its settled we watch the gory flick!" Tyson turned the DVD player on and got the movie out.

"No wait!" Hiromi stammered.

"Hey don't worry if you get scared… Kai will hold your hand!" Max laughed.

Hiromi blushed, "Wha… no that's ok… I'll be fine…" she sat down.

"Should we get snacks?" the Chief asked.

"Yah! Snacks!" Max chanted Tyson ran into the kitchen and brought back an arm full of salty snacks and soda.

"I hope we have enough…" Tyson said.

"Nothing is ever enough for you when it involves food…" Kai said coldly from the far wall were he was sitting.

Tyson glared at Kai.

"Hey guess what!" Kenny changed the subject, "I brought the best candy for our special day off." Kenny set a box of variety chocolates on the table.

"Whoa thanks Chief!" Max cheered.

"Now lets start the movie!" Tyson pressed play on the remote and the DVD loaded.

After 37 minutes…

"That is so… cool…" Tyson said as the madman drilled the characters face.

"Ewww!" Max covered his face with a pillow.

"…" Rei said nothing.

Kenny did his best to ignore the T.V.

Kai looked at the gruesome scene, "This really… sucks!" he thought. Kai then looked over at Hiromi, who was horrified, "She's not scared is she? The movie is so fake!" He mentally scoffed.

The sounds of blood spilling and death groans got more and more graphic as the movie progressed.

"No! Don't open the door… No! you're gonna DIE!" Max shouted at the screen.

"Pipe down Max… he cant hear you…" Kai said.

"AAAAHHGGGH!" The man on screen shouted as the mad Dentist attacked him.

The movie ended 1 hour after that… however the team was unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching them from the window.

"What a crappie ending…" Rei finally spoke.

By now all the snacks, soda and candy had been eaten.

"Ok let's go to bed…" Tyson yawned.

"I guess I'll go home…" Hiromi got up to leave.

"No! Don't go! What if you're attacked!" Max cried.

"Maxi I'll be fine-" she was cut off.

"Max is right you should stay here… its almost midnight…" Kai said.

Hiromi couldn't argue with Kai, "Oh… okay…" she blushed.

15 minutes later everyone fell asleep… but someone was still watching them…

Ok I know it was short I'll try to make the next chapter longer, please review and tell me what you think… please. By the way I made the movie up!


	2. An Unexpected Discovery!

**The Dentist**

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**Chapter 2  
An Unexpected Discovery!**

Everyone was asleep in the Dojo except for one…

**Hiromi's P.O.V**

It was quiet… too quiet, that STUPID MOVIE why did it scare me so much? It's not fair… The others were able to fall asleep…

Tyson ate so much of the snacks he passed out… Kenny was a bit jumpy after the gory movie but he still fell asleep… Rei fell asleep after a glass of milk…? Max just curled up into a ball and instantly was asleep… As far as I knew Kai was asleep as well, but I wasn't sure because he's the only one who doesn't snore…

I looked at the clock… 01:13am… it's been a whole hour and I still cant sleep!

I got up and went to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water, "Ok… now go back to bed and … forget the movie and go to sleep…" I told my self.

With a sigh I left the bathroom and started down the hall towards the dojo-training room…

"Huh!" I gasped, "what is that noise?" I turned around and looked down the dark empty hall way…

The sound was very clear it wasn't my imagination, I walk in the direction of the sound, as I got closer, "that sounds so… familiar…" I thought.

Closer and closer the sound got louder and louder… "It almost sounds like"… my feet stopped and I froze… "Like… a Dentist… drill…" as soon as I identified it the sound stopped and everything fell silent…

I couldn't move at all, I was trembling… suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulders, "…" I tried to scream but… I was so terrified no sound came out of my mouth…

I felt warm breath against my ear, "What are you doing up? You should be asleep…" that voice… Kai! I turnaround to see that it was him and… HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT!

Oh no… I'm blushing now, "I umm…I heard a noise and…" how could I tell him I heard a Dentist drill… he'll think I'm some kind of wimp or weirdo.

"Whatever, now go to bed you need to get some sleep…" he said to me and gently pushed me down the hall… he can be such a jerk but he's a sweet jerk…

Normal P.O.V 

Kai ushered the brunette down the hall but he suddenly stopped and listened as the drilling sound started again…

"What the hell is that noise?" Kai asked.

Hiromi felt worried, "That's the noise I heard before… so you hear it to?" she asked him.

"Duh! Of course I hear it!" Kai snapped.

"Well Sorry!" Hiromi said sarcastically

"Don't get snippy with me!" Kai warned her.

"You're the one who snapped first!" Hiromi shot back.

"Just shut up will ya!" Kai hushed her.

Hiromi stopped her on the floor, "Don't tell me what to do! You stupid-" Kai put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh… go back to bed…" Kai he said softly. Hiromi shook her head… "Go…" he said more forcefully.

Kai removed his hand from Hiromi's mouth, "I want to see… what's making the noise… and you cant make me," she whispered.

Kai sighed in defeat, "Ok… fine!" he said.

Kai and Hiromi silently walked to the living room where the sound was loudest… slowly Kai reached for the doorknob… CRASH!

"What was that…?" Hiromi gasped.

"Shh… be quiet…" Kai growled.

Hiromi scowled but stayed silent… as the two entered the pitch-black room.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark…" Hiromi whispered.

"Shh…" Kai was getting tired of shushing her.

"Hee… hee…" Kai could hear a faint laughing sound come from the kitchen and it was getting closer.

Hiromi looked at Kai, "What's the matter…" She started but Kai pushed her to the side between the wall and him. "Whoa! What's he doing!" a million thoughts ran through her head.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Someone has broken in, now be quiet…" I said.

Hiromi said nothing.

The mysterious person entered the living room from the kitchen… "Hellooooo… is anybody here… come out, come out wherever you are…" it was a man, his voice was high pitched and creepy.

I could see around the side of the wall, the man was in a white coat, white hair and his voice reminds me of someone but I don't know who, he had an electric dentist drill in his hand… no way this is stupid, it was a movie… its not real.

"I'm gonna find you… Bladebreakers…" he said, how does he know us? Who is he?

I pulled Hiromi closer to me, I don't want her hurt, "Kai!" She gasped.

"I hear you… I'm coming for you…" The man came towards us, damn girl can't keep her mouth shut… "I found you…" he's seen us!

**Normal P.O.V**

The white haired man jabbed the drill towards the two teens…

"Get out of the way!" Kai pushed Hiromi down on to the floor.

Kai grabbed a strange donut shaped trophy that Tyson had won in a donut-eating contest and hit the man.

The man scrapped the drill across Kai's right shoulder and he fully saw the mans face, "Dr. D?" He gasped and fell down next to Hiromi,

"HAHAHA!" the man ran down the hallway laughing.

"That bastard!" Kai growled.

Hiromi sat up "Are you ok!" she gasped at the gash on Kai's arm.

Kai sat up, "It's nothing…" he said.

Hiromi sat closer to Kai, "It is something…" She reached for his arm.

Kai stood up, "I said it was nothing!" He snarled.

Hiromi also stood up, "And I said it was something!" she grabbed his hand and examined the wound.

Kai winced at the pain, "… son of a…" he cursed under his breath.

Hiromi smirked, "Did that… hurt?" She gave him an innocent look.

Kai glared at the brunette, "… no!" He said.

Hiromi smiled, "We should bandage this…" she said.

… CRASH! BANG! "AAAAAHHHH!" the rest of the team's screams could be heard.

Kai clenched Hiromi's hand, "No time for that!" he said as he dragged her down the hall.

When they reached the room Kai swung the door open, "Hey! You guys ok!" he turned on the light switch.

Rei was sat up with his messy hair all in tangles with a stunned look on his face, "Ah? What just… happened?" he asked.

Tyson and Max were huddled together in the corner, "It… it was the MAD DENTIST!" Max cried, "He had a drilly thing! And he was soooo ugly!" Tyson whined.

"Oh, there're ok…" Hiromi sighed with relief.

Kai looked around the room, "Wait!" there was someone missing.

"What's wrong!" Hiromi asked.

Kai saw that the door on the other side of the room leading to the garden was smashed. "Where's Kenny!" he asked.

A cliff hanger… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! How was that! Did you like it! Did you hate it! Please review if you want to know what happens next!


End file.
